Love, Soulmates, and Pride by Latreasem1
by For the Love of Jasper Redux
Summary: What if when Alice found Jasper in the diner in Philadelphia, it was not because Jasper was her soulmate, but belonged to another. Slash


5\. Title: Love, Soulmates, and Pride

6\. Summary: What if when Alice found Jasper in the diner in Philadephia, it was not because Jasper was her soulmate, but belonged to another. Slash

7\. Pairing: Carlisle, Jasper Edward, Bella

8\. Rating: M for language only

9\. Word Count: 7,216

10\. DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

 _ **PHILADELPHIA PA, 1948**_

 **JASPER POV**

I left Peter and Charlotte, after our last hunt together. Their choice of meals these days was much different than when we were with Maria, even though they were choosing victims from the scourge of society - murderers, rapist and the like - the emotions of my kills still bothered me deep in my core. I just didn't want to exist like this anymore. I'm wondering why didn't I stay and let that evil bitch destroy me?

I'd begun to wander around the country for a few years, feeding only when absolutely necessary. Today, I was in Philadelphia, when it started to rain cats and dogs. Since I wasn't carrying an umbrella, or wearing anything that would mark me as anything other than human, I decided to duck into a diner and wait out the storm. I would pretend to nurse a cup of coffee, until the rain stopped, then decide on my next move.

There was an empty booth in the back of the bustling restaurant where I wouldn't be noticed, but I could still see the comings and goings of the patrons. And then... I smelled her. Before the sound of her shoes hitting the linoleum fully reached my ears her essence assaulted my senses. I looked up to find the waitress standing before me with a smart-aleck smirk. She looked like a little pixie in stature with her chopped spiky, inky black hair and had the strangest topaz gold eyes I'd ever seen, but there was no mistaking that she was a vampire.

"Well, it took you long enough cowboy. Been waiting for you for quite some time." She told me.

"I apologize, but I'm sure I don't know what you mean ma'am," I told her. She winked and gave a grin that told me that she knew more than I.

"No, I guess you don't. But - I'm going to change your destiny in just a few moments. How 'bout you let me bring you a cup of coffee, while we wait for my friend to get here." She said with a wink, before turning and going back behind the counter. In no time at all, she was back with a steaming hot cup of coffee. Just then, the diner's door chime sounded, and the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on walked through the door. He politely shook out his umbrella before fully entering, then placed it in the umbrella stand near the door. Somehow, he instinctively turned to look toward the booth where the waitress stood. This man was built like a Greek God. He easily stood about 6'2", and had the most beautiful sun-kissed blonde hair. One might imagine a man such as this would have steel blue eyes that could bore straight into your soul; but, his eyes were the same topaz as the waitress. He wore a custom-fitted lab coat, that showed exactly how slim but muscular he was.

I grabbed ahold of the waitress's arm as the man smiled at us, a smile more radiant than the sun, and began walking towards us. "Is that your friend?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes, I'll introduce you, if that's okay then leave you two to talk.

I was nervous about being left alone with the handsome stranger. What if he thought I was absolutely hideous, as many of our kind did?

"My name is Alice by the way. And don't worry, he's not at all like that." She finished speaking just as this beautiful man reached our booth.

"Alice, Thanks for calling me. I have to be back to the hospital in about 30 minutes, but had to come meet him." He said to her before he offered his hand in a genial greeting.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle," I stood and took his hand. Somehow, in that instant, I'd felt as if my brain was stuck on stupid. As I touched his hand, a spark of electricity warmed me as it traveled through my veins to my now cold, dead heart. _"Mine!"_ My mind screamed at me, and I had to silence the growl that threatened to erupt from my chest, as the Major threatened to take this man and claim him right here in this diner.

At that very moment, if I didn't know better, I'd swear our hearts shared one single solitary beat. I let out an audible gasp, as did Carlisle, causing him to suddenly snatch his hand away, his eyes wide with shock. He then turned to Alice.

"Alice, you knew about this! Is this why you were so adamant for me to meet him?" He asked accusingly, holding her tightly at her shoulders, almost shaking her as he spoke.

I must have been projecting my disappointment because he finally let her go and looked at me.

"It's okay Carlisle, I understand," I told him. Of course, this gorgeous man wouldn't want a hideous monster such as myself. I brushed past him, his scent engulfing my olfactory senses. He smelled of green melon, cashmere, and fresh air. The heavenly scent nearly rendering me numb, but still, I prepared to take my leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Please, don't go. I'm sorry… it's not you. I just don't like to be kept in the dark is all." His hand then slid down my arm until he was holding my hand. He looked down at our hands then looked around to see if anyone noticed before he began to speak at a volume and speed inaudible to humans.

"This is certainly a surprise I didn't expect to encounter when I left for work this morning. But please, will you come to my house later to meet my family?" I looked at him guardedly.

"I don't know about meeting others just yet. Is there somewhere private we can go, to talk and get to know each other first? I asked.

Doctor Cullen pressed his lips together in a line as if thinking of a solution.

"Why don't you come to the hospital," he offered. "We can sit in the cafeteria once my shift is over." He looked down at his watch before continuing. "Which will be in about another three hours. Alice can give you the address and directions if you're unsure where it's located. But I'm afraid I must leave now. Please say you will come?" His eyes pleaded. I felt a burst of anticipation and desire from him.

"Yes, I will get what I need from Alice. See you at 3:30, then?" I asked him as I checked my own watch.

"Yes, yes. Thank you, see you then." He glanced back at me as if he didn't want to leave. Alice…" he gave her a stern look and a quirk of an eyebrow. "…I will see you at home." Alice nodded and dutifully bowed her head. He then smiled at me and quickly took his leave.

I sat back in the booth and quirked an eyebrow at Alice. Just what had this waifish pixie of a girl gotten me into?

"Will that be trouble for you later?" I asked her?

"No, of course not silly." She giggled, which sounded like a bell-like chime. "I know Carlisle, if I'd told him he would finally meet his true mate by coming here, he would never have come. He had to see and feel it for himself.

"If he wouldn't have come, why are you forcing me on him then?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Because it's not you, just as he said, he doesn't believe in true mates or destiny. He believes destiny is what you make it. He's a man of science, so if there is no evidence, then he won't believe it. I had to show him. Have him feel it." She explained to me.

"Please, just stay here, I will bring you another cup of coffee, and a piece of pie to nurse. The lunch rush is just starting, after that my shift is over, we will have another hour before you need to meet Carlisle, and I will tell you all you need to know.

I continued to watch Alice, as she waited on her customers swiftly, taking note of how human-esque she appeared. But there was no mistake, she was a vampire. She was flawless in her movement. I started thinking about everything I'd been told so far. Questions that escaped me once I laid eyes on Carlisle Cullen. I've heard of the good doctor, but passed him off as just a myth, just as many take me for. Surely there could not be a vampire, that has never tasted human blood, only feeding on the blood of animals. One who was a genius surgeon in the human world. Why the gold eyes? Blood is blood is it not? And what did the pixie mean? I'd kept her waiting, I've never met her before today. Even in my monstrous days, when I was in all-out Major, God of war mode, I surely would have remembered a vampire with golden eyes. I pondered all of these thoughts as she continued her work, throwing me a smile every now and then.

Once all her tables were clear of diners and her area cleaned, the customers now only trickling in. She removed her apron, as she went into the back. Once she came back out, she was dressed in expensive, flashy designer clothing. She sat down with me with an ice cream soda. She removed her gloves and pretended to sip from her soda.

"So you have questions, yes?" She asked me. I gave her a 'what do you think' look.

"Well, I guess I should start with me." She told me how she woke up in an insane asylum. The only thing she remembered was how a caretaker in the facility bit and changed her to keep her safe from a sadistic vampire who like to play sick games with his prey. She woke up alone, and her sire killed by the sadistic vampire. She knew nothing of what or who she was at the time. She found a slip of paper in her pocket, with her name on it. But the first vision she had upon waking was of me. She initially thought she and I were meant to be mates, but later, her visions changed. How I was meant to be in a coven of golden-eyed vampires, become one of them, and one of them was to be my mate.

She told me how her intention was to meet me first, and she and I go find this coven, but when she ran into the coven on accident, again, her vision changed. She discovered some of her visions were based on decisions others make, and some based on actions that had been set forth. Her finding the coven showed I was to be with the head of this coven or 'family', as they preferred to be known. So instead of taking me to this coven, she decided to bring the coven to meet me.

"But why the golden eyes?" I asked her. "If they drink blood, be it animal, wouldn't they still have red eyes as mine?

"That you would have to ask Carlisle. I would say it has to do with the protein in the animal blood versus human blood, but I can't be sure." She told me. "I know we consider ourselves 'vegetarians'. The animal blood sustains us, but not the same way as human blood. I can also tell you that from my visions, you will struggle with the adjustment, but with Carlisle's patience and love, you will persevere. That is why you were meant for each other," She added

"And Carlisle knows nothing of your visions of the two of us?" I asked her.

"Not exactly, no. I told him you wanted to change your way of life is all. That you sought to change your diet. That for whatever reason, you could no longer exist feeding on humans. I searched every other scenario and that was the only thing to get him to come and meet you." She explained

"You don't know who I am, do you?" I asked her cautiously.

"I only know your name is Jasper. Is there more I should know?" I just hung my head.

"Alice, you've made a mistake. If Carlisle were to know who I really am, the things in my existence I've done, he won't have me. A monster such as myself was not meant for that kind of love or happiness." I told her. The venom stung my eyes, as tears that would never fall."

"You're wrong Jasper. I've seen it," she said as her eyes went unfocused. When she focused on me again, she was bouncing in her seat with joy. "Carlisle hasn't changed his decision. He very much wants to meet you in the cafeteria at the hospital. I've seen your destiny again. You and Carlisle will be in love and happy." She told me. "It's time for you to go now, I will see you at home later." She said with a smile and slid a slip of paper over to me with the address of Penn Med. "Hurry along big brother, you don't want to be late." She walked with me outside the diner, as she climbed into a fancy black automobile, after giving me a hug. I felt the familial love radiating from her. I stiffened at first, but relented and gave her a hug in return, before waving to her as she drove away from the diner, and I made my way towards the hospital.

Chapter 2

 **CARLISLE POV**

I should have known Alice was up to something when she took a job at a diner. Now that I think about it, my suspicion should have begun when she suggested we move to Woodbury, NJ. It was a rural setting outside of Philadelphia. She said something important awaited us there. So, the family packed up and moved, even though we weren't due to move for another 2 years. And then, she insisted that she would not go to school with the others, that she preferred to get a job at a local diner in Philly. She'd been working there for about 3 weeks. She seems to like it, and I thought maybe this was a turning point for Alice. Although she hadn't been with us for very long, only a couple of years, she was obsessed with her visions. Some of them she was very secretive about, some she shared when it dealt with matters that concerned the rest of the family.

She came to me one day and told me that she had seen that someone, a fellow vampire that still fed on humans, would need our help. He hated the way he lived and would greatly benefit from being in our unique coven. She knew that would hook me. I wasn't one to try and convert others to our unique lifestyle, however, if someone were to show an interest in feeding on animals instead of human blood, on their own, I would help as much as possible.

So, when Alice and I were leaving the house this morning, and she insisted we take separate cars, I asked her why when usually we commuted into the city together. She told me we would meet the vampire, that was to join us today. She said I should have my break a little later than usual and drop by the diner.

I waited until I received a phone call from Alice, and I took my break at 12 noon, about 30 minutes later than I normally do, and headed for the diner. It was pouring rain, so I grabbed my umbrella and headed out of the hospital, as the diner was only a block away.

When I arrived, I smelled a most enticing scent of another vampire, even the rain didn't wash it away, so I knew he must have been close. He smelled of fresh air, cucumber, and green pear, with a hint of musk. As I walked into the diner and flashed the water from my umbrella, his scent hit me again. I placed my umbrella in the umbrella stand near the door, when I turned in the direction the scent was coming from, I saw him. Alice was standing at his booth. There was surprise in his eyes but there was something else I couldn't quite place. Maybe a little apprehension. I wanted to dispel that feeling, so I put on a smile, and quickly walked toward Alice and him. Once I reached the booth I stuck my hand out to introduce myself

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle," He stood up to shake my offered hand, and as soon as our hands touched, the feeling I felt, made me feel alive, as I knew I had been dead for the past nearly 350 years of walking this earth as both human and vampire. There was a spark of electricity, followed by a warming that went straight to where my heart should beat. _"MINE!"_ I wanted to growl, but I held back, as I knew that would expose us for what we are. And as if I had been hooked up to a joined defibrillator, both our hearts beat, one single solitary beat as one. I heard it, I felt it. I immediately snatched my hand back from his.

It took me a minute to register what had happened. I had heard of this, Rosalie spoke of it when she first found Emmett. Others have told me what it felt like to find the one that completes your soul. I always dismissed it, as vampires we no longer have souls. Then it hit me, Alice saw this happening. I grabbed her by the shoulders. It took everything in me not to shake her.

"Alice, You knew about this." I accused. "Is this why you were so adamant I needed to meet him?" Then I felt a strong sense of disappointment coming from him. The feeling was so strong as if I was feeling the emotion myself.

"It's okay, Carlisle I understand," The handsome young vampire stood to take his leave. Now, I really did feel disappointed, in myself. I couldn't explain it, but I needed him to stay. I needed to get to know him, I couldn't just let him walk out of my life. As he brushed past me, his scent sent chills up my spine. I grabbed his arm. He looked down at my hand attached to his arm.

"Please, don't go. I'm sorry, it has nothing to do with you. I just don't like to be surprised is all." I told him as I slowly slid my hand down his arm, the feeling warming me as it went until I was holding his hand. I looked down at our conjoined hands, and I did start to feel a little uneasy, people were not accepting of homosexuality, so I lowered my voice to speak at vampire level.

"And this is certainly a surprise outcome, I didn't expect when I left for work this morning. But please, will you come to my house later and meet my family?" he gave me a warily look. I can certainly understand why. I was inviting him, into a strange house, with a coven of vampires he didn't know. How stupid of me.

"I don't know about meeting others just yet. Is there somewhere we can go, to just talk and get to know each other first? he asked me.

"Why don't you come by the hospital, we can sit in the hospital cafeteria, once my shift is over. Which will be in another three hours. If you don't know where it is, Alice can give you the address and directions. But I'm afraid I must leave now. Please say you will come?" I pleaded with him, using my eyes to convey my anticipation. I had a strong desire to get to know this man.

"Yes, I will get what I need from Alice. I will see you at 3:30 then?" He asked me, to confirm the exact time as he checked his watch.

"Yes, yes. Thank you, see you then. Alice…" I gave her a stern look and a quirk of an eyebrow. "…I will see you at home." Alice nodded and bowed her head. I gave him a quick smile, before turning and leaving.

If vampires could faint, I would have fainted as soon as I walked out the door. The joy, anticipation I felt over finding my true mate. When I think back on all the times I'd scrutinized the existence of true mates. Right now, my mind could think of nothing but him. The way he looked, his honey blonde hair just shoulder length, that looked like spun gold. His strong angular jaw. And I could get lost in his fiery crimson eyes. But they looked lost and pained and I wanted to take every ounce of the pain away. And then it hit me. I don't know his name. What the fuck! I stopped, I looked back in the direction I'd just come from, then back down at my watch. SHIT! I would just pray he would still come, that I hadn't frightened him away with my stupidity.

Chapter 3

 **JASPER POV**

After Alice explained why she more or less tricked Carlisle into meeting me, I did understand. If I had not seen it before myself, I wouldn't have believed it either. Though I've only seen the meeting of 1 other mated couple, and it pretty much went the same way, except, Peter recognized his mate in a human girl.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _We were in New Orleans, during a much-needed break from fighting, one of the few times, Maria actually took time out and let her officers have fun. It was Mardi Gras or Fat Tuesday. There were so many drunks roaming the street, a good meal was on every corner and in every alleyway. A group of girls passed us by, and 1, a petite blonde with ta-tas till next Tuesday, caught Peter's eye. It surprised me since Peter never went for human girls. Maria offered sex and blood as rewards to fighting, both male and female, human and vampire. When he needed a release, he'd often go for a female vampire, sometimes a male, but usually a female. But never a human. So, when he snagged the busty blonde by the arm and spun her around. I thought he decided her to be his meal, maybe her blood called to him. Later he told me it did, but not as a meal. He spun her so fast her Mardi Gras mask flew off, and when he looked upon her face, Peter froze for a few moments, before he gave her his devilish smile I'd seen way too many times._

" _Well, little lady looks like it's your lucky day. How about a kiss for good luck on Mardi Gras?" he drawled in his best southern gentleman's accent._

" _Yea, cowboy, I'll give ya a kiss," the little lady said in her broken French Creole accent. I watched as they made out for about 5 minutes. He whispered in her ear and she giggled. She sent her girlfriends on. Peter then walked over to me. I spoke to him at vampire level._

" _Peter, have ya lost your God damned mind?" I asked him_

" _I don't know about my mind, but my dead heart belongs to her. Major, change her?"_

" _Captain, we are not on a recruiting mission." How am I supposed to explain to the Mistress we now have a newborn?" I asked him_

" _Tell her we saw her fight in a bar, fighting MEN in a bar," He said with a smirk, now this would be a doozy._

" _And if she can't fight?" I looked at him sternly._

" _One problem at a time Major, I can't leave her. She's mine, I just know it." The Captain had gone batshit crazy._

" _Is that why you had us standing on this corner all night, your fucking knower bullshit?" I just shook my head. I knew the Mistress would have my balls in a box beside her bed for this._

" _Go get her, we'll take her in the woods, but when she wakes up, she is your responsibility, you keep her controlled and you train her." Peter gave me a salute._

" _On it Major." I walked over to her with him._

" _Howdy do, Ma'am I'm Major Jasper Whitlock, this idiot here is my brother and Second in Command, Captain Peter Whitlock._

 _Well, Mon Cheri's I'm Charlotte," again she spoke in a mix of English and broken French Creole._

" _Well, Miss Charlotte, my apologies in advance if I hurt ya any," I said to her. She furrowed her brow in confusion at my statement, just before I sent her a burst of lethargy. She slumped, and I caught her quickly, before biting her neck. I pumped as much venom into her neck as I could manage, before lifting her up bridal style and speeding off to a secluded bayou area. Once I laid her down, I completed her bites by biting into her wrists, femoral arteries, and ankles. I then left Peter to look after her while I kept watch._

 _By the beginning of the third day, her features were all vampire, and I could see what Peter saw in her. She was beautiful. I could hear her heart starting to speed up_

" _Her change is almost complete Captain. I'm not chasin' after her if she bolts back to Nawlins', so ya better be prepared._

 _I went out to the edge of the bayou. I took a book out of my sack and lounged up against a tree. I waited for the show to start. I heard when Charlotte's heart took its final beat. And then I didn't hear anything._

 _The next thing I heard was Peter scream, then a hiss, followed by a female's scream and a hiss. I walked back towards the swamp to see what was happening, and they were sealing each other's claimed marks._

" _Excuse me you two, but can we get the fuck out of here." Before the words could move past my lips, Charlotte was on me like a little blonde rhesus monkey wrapped around me, with her teeth in my neck._

" _Char honey, you don't want to do that baby. The Major's our friend." Peter was pulling his mate off of me._

" _Only because we need to get her fed and get the fuck out of here, before that bitch Maria comes looking for us, I'm letting this slide for now, But I'm holding you responsible for this. You will receive your punishment back at camp for this Captain." I told him while holding my hand at my neck as the little monkey's venom oozed out._

" _Major, I'm sorry I miscalculated, she was so calm when she awoke, I didn't think she would react." He's lucky Charlotte was being protective of him, or I'd punch him square in the nose, but couldn't risk her biting me again. We took off to find her a meal, so we could head back to our camp._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

I was brought out of my memory by Alice coming over to me and slipping a piece of paper in front of me, with an address on it.

"You should get headed that way now," she told me. "He'll be expecting you soon," We said our goodbyes with a familial hug, before making my way towards the hospital.

Chapter 4

 **CARLISLE POV**

I sat in the cafeteria after my shift, to where I could see both entrances. I checked my watch every 2 minutes. Maybe he decided not to come after all. Why had I been such an idiot and reacted so harshly? I started feeling embarrassed by my earlier behavior, and stupid for not even asking his name. If he didn't show, I would not go home, I would scour the city looking for him. Just as I was starting to give up hope, I smelled him coming, before I saw him, and the excitement started to build. He walked in, looking just as beautiful as I remembered. I stood so he could see where I was sitting. Yes, I was nervous, he's a vampire for Christ sake, of course, he can see me, with his perfect vampire vision. Once he reached my table, I stuck out my hand again. I wanted to feel his warmth course through my body again, and I was not disappointed.

"I'm so sorry, in my rush to get back to the hospital, I forgot to ask your name," I said as he sat down in a chair across the table from me.

"My name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." I stiffened at the name. But it couldn't be. He was so young, so handsome. This beautiful man could not be the evil legend I'd heard of.

"Figures, you've heard of me. Look, Carlisle, I don't know what exactly Alice told you. I've never seen that pixie before in my life. I wandered into that diner just by happenstance. I…" I stopped him by holding up my hand. I then looked around to see who was watching. I then slid my hand across the table. He slid his across as well, so only our fingertips were touching.

"Yes, Major. I've heard the legends of the infamous God of War. I know about the Southern Vampire Wars, long before you were even born. Even before your Mistress started taking over territories. You see, I spent some time in Volterra and I am good friends with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. However, you are nothing like I imagined an evil warlord to be." I smiled at my last statement.

"Well, Carlisle, I'm not sure what you've heard, but I can imagine. I can tell you pretty much everything you've heard is true. But I don't live like that anymore. And I never wish to go back to that." He told me.

"So what Alice saw is true, you are looking for a new way to live?" I asked him

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know what I was looking for until I wandered into that diner to escape the rain, and a little pixie like waitress told me I'd kept her waiting long enough." He told me with a chuckle.

"Carlisle, you are somewhat of a legend yourself, that I didn't think was true. A vampire, a doctor to humans, who never drink human blood and feeds on the blood of animals. A nomad I met during my travels told me of you, and I thought he was lying." He told me.

"Who told you of me? I asked very curiously at this point.

"This fu…" I quirked an eyebrow at his use of language. "…this Yankee who was turned during the Revolutionary War,"

"Do you mean Garrett?" I asked him. I then threw my head back in laughter. "Well, I can only guess why you'd think him a liar. I met Garrett when I was a doctor on the battlefields in Yorktown.

We sat talking for hours, he tells me about his time in the Confederate Army but stopped when he got to him running into Maria. I told him of my father and his crusades against evil. How I took over my father's work and came across a den of real vampires in the sewers of London. We were now holding hands underneath the table, as a group of colleagues entered the cafeteria.

"Dr. Cullen, what are you still doing here? Is this one of your adopted sons?" Dr. Greene was a nosy bastard. He was worse at gossip than the female nurses.

"No, I ran into an old friend and we were catching up. Jasper this is one of my Colleagues Dr. Adam Greene, this is a friend of mine from college, Jasper." Jasper just nodded at the introduction.

"So, Jasper, shall we be going then, you sure you don't want to bunk with us, we've got plenty of room, I'm sure you don't want to be alone in a hotel room," I said as I looked pointedly at Jasper.

"Yes, I think that would be fine. I can catch up with the others in my group tomorrow" he said as we both rose from the table.

"Dr. Greene, I think I will take a personal day tomorrow, I'd like to do some more catching up with Jasper here before he has to leave town. Maybe I can talk him into sticking around." I said as I placed a hand on Jaspers shoulder and giving it a loving squeeze. To anyone else, it looked like a friendly gesture, but I knew the meaning behind it.

"Very well, Dr. Cullen, I guess I'll see you next week then, as this is your weekend rotation off." Dr. Greene stated.

"Oh, so It is, then I guess I will see you on Monday, Have a good weekend. I held out my hand to shake is before exiting the cafeteria, with my hand still firmly on Jasper's shoulder.

"Jasper, won't you please come and meet the rest of my family, I'd really like you to stay with us. Let me help you. I can tell you, I really don't know how to do this. I mean, I have feelings for you, that I don't know where they are coming from. But I'd like to explore them. However, I don't want to be out to my colleagues as a homosexual." I told him feeling ashamed.

"Have you ever been with another man, Carlisle?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes, I have. I don't know how much you know about the Volturi, but I spent many years with them for a reason, I was a lover to one of the rulers. I left for many reasons. None of which had to do with sharing a bed with one of them. I felt freer there because I didn't have to hide who I was. I didn't like how they thought of humans as cattle, nor how they chose to acquire gifted vampires. I wanted to come to the new world to study medicine. But there I was free to love whomever. I didn't realize when I came here that Americans were so closed minded."

"We will come around one day. Look how long it took for us to end slavery." He told me. I gave him a curious look at that statement

"Jasper didn't you fight on the side to keep slavery." He threw his head back and laughed.

"Carlisle, my family was poor, we couldn't afford to own slaves. Yes, I fought on for the Confederacy, but not for the reason many may think. I fought for, what I saw, as the right to have a choice. I didn't understand about the fight for slavery until much later. I was only 16 at the time, and dumb. Now that I look back, if I'd know truly what I was fighting for, I may have chosen a different side. I also thought I would get to see the frontier and the country, except I never made it out of Texas. You just wait, Carlisle, there will come a time, where we will be free to walk hand in hand, without anyone batting an eye." As we got in my car, I reached out my hand across the seat for his. He placed his hand firmly in mine, and I brought his hand to my lips and brushed them against his knuckles. He gave me a warm smile.

"Love, when that day comes, I will remind you that you said so," I told him.

He then looked at our joined hands and slid across the seat. As I looked into his crimson eyes, I felt like I was home. I leaned toward him, as he leaned toward me. When our lips finally met, it felt like fireworks going off behind my eyes. I pulled him closer, he fisted my hair as I licked his lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Once my tongue entered his mouth, our tongues fought for dominance. Once he straddled my lap, I relinquished all dominance and melted into him. He then began to grind his hips into mine. I had to break the kiss before we were beyond the point of no return.

"I need you, Jasper." I whispered to him once he released my mouth and started to place open-mouthed kisses on my neck, "But baby, I need to get you home…" I said as I now grabbed his hips, to grind him harder into me. He placed his hand on either side of my face and kissed me two more times chastely on the lips before climbing off and sitting back on the passenger side of the car. I adjusted myself in my pants before driving us home to meet my family.

That night, we made love properly, for the first time, and claimed each other as mates. I spent the rest of the evening laying with my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me, as I kissed and ran my fingers over the many scars on his chest. I wished I could take them all away. Why couldn't I have met him 100 years ago, and he not have been caused all that pain. I love this man, with my very existence and would give my last undead breath, that he never feel pain again.

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

 _ **FAST FORWARD FEBRUARY 14, 2010 NEW HAMPSHIRE.**_

 **CARLISLE POV**

Over the last 62 years, Jasper and I had our ups and downs. There were many slips. Some intentional, but more than that were unintentional. He always projected his disappointment in himself and thought I would have nothing more to do with him. It took a lot of convincing, that I loved him unconditionally. Though I was disappointed in the number of times we had to move. I encouraged him and loved him.

We also had a lot of fun times. Between Jaspers and my money. We had more money than we could ever spend. We had homes all over the world. We had a penthouse in New York during the late 60's-early 70's. We went to Woodstock, and Studio 54. We participated in The Stonewall uprising in '69 and vacationed in P-Town. The love of my life was right. Slowly but surely, we were being accepted in the world as homosexuals, even if we couldn't be recognized as vampires.

Today, however, we were fully being accepted and recognized as two gay men, allowed to legally marry.

 **JASPER POV**

It was cold out, thank God we were vampires and didn't feel the cold. We met in the garden of our home, which Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Bella decorated for us beautifully. Aro, Caius and even Marcus, who hadn't left Volterra in millennia, joined us on this special occasion. Aro even performed the ceremony.

We both wore white tuxedos, with Mountain Laurel boutonnieres, the state flower of Pennsylvania, as a nod to the day we met in Philadelphia.

Edward and Bella escorted Carlisle and stood as his witnesses, and Peter and Charlotte did the same for me. Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee was our flower girl. We loved her to pieces. It was too cute when she would say Grampa Carlisle and Uncle Jazz.

Aro then started the ceremony.

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness a monumental joining of these true soulmates. This is the first legal same-sex marriage of the vampire community.

If anyone should see just cause, why this couple should not be joined, please speak now or forever hold your peace.

Everyone turned then to look at Caius. He just rolled his eyes with an annoyed look and waved us ahead

"Do you Carlisle, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and honor and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

He looked into my eyes, without hesitation…

"I do."

"Do you, Jasper, take this man, as your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love honor and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do," I answered, and I saw his eyes well up with venom tears that would never fall.

Do you have the rings." Edward handed Carlisle a ring. And Peter handed one to me.

"I, Carlisle, take you, Jasper, to be my friend, my lover and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. " Carlisle said to me, as he placed the ring on my finger

"I, Jasper, take you Carlisle to be my friend, my lover, and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." I said as I placed the ring on his finger

By the powers vested in me by the State of New Hampshire, and by God. I now pronounce you husbands and partners for eternity. You may kiss your husband.

After a brief reception, of mostly dancing and alcohol-spiked blood, we were off in our limo for our honeymoon.

We walked hand in hand, in the airport, to catch a flight to an island, I purchased for us off the coast of Greece. Carlisle looked down at our conjoined hands, he brought my hand up to his lips and brushed them across my knuckles.

"Love, do you remember me telling you, I would remind you of the day you predicted we would be able to walk hand in hand, without anyone batting an eye," Carlisle asked me. I looked at him, and his bright smile, and the same twinkle in his eye the first day I met him.

"I do, babe but I am going to go one step further. Kiss me you old fool." I then grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to my chest, as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I plunged my tongue into his mouth. We only broke apart with all the 'awwws' that surround it us at our boarding gate. Carlisle then pulled out our marriage certificate and announced.

"We just got legally married" And we were cheered as we boarded our flight.


End file.
